Twice now
by Just Call Me Ria
Summary: Lily Potter begins Hogwarts the youngest of Harry's children. She was named after her dead grandmother,Lily has yet to comprehend the way history repeats itself as she stumbles into yet another legacy, not so well known as her father's.
1. A little start

**Hey, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfics, so… Yeah. Expect slow updates, since I have a priority story on Inheritance and a few more after that… Bear with me, this is kinda terrible. I LOVE reviews, but… I'd like constructive criticism instead of flames. **

Lily Potter was nine. She hated watching her brothers go to Hogwarts, hated not being allowed to go too. She had known that she was definitely magical for two years, when she had accidentally set a flock of angry canaries after James because he had stolen her poster of the Holyhead Harpies and ripped it up. Now, she clung to her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be able to go, too," Harry Potter assured her. That simply wasn't good enough.

"_Two years!"_ she moaned, attracting stares from the ordinary, Muggle folk. "I want to go _now_!" She paid little heed as her two brothers squabbled; she had heard the argument at least seven times a day for the past week. She tossed her head excitedly, forgetting that she was not going to Hogwarts, as she ran through the barrier that hid the entrance. Brushing her dark red hair out of her eyes, she stood waiting for the rest of the family to join her. As they did, she immediately ran to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's family.

"Hi, Hugo!" she said brightly, trying to look as though she had _not_ been crying.

"Hi," he greeted. "Hey, d'you already know which house you want to be in?" Lily laughed; that was the most pointless question she'd ever heard.

"Slytherin," she replied sarcastically. "_Duh_ I want to be in Gryffindor!"

"Oh, I don't know…" Hugo mused. I'd rather be in Ravenclaw, you know, bring a little variety to the all-Gryffindor family." The red-headed little girl gasped. She had never heard of a person who would rather be in Ravenclaw than Gryffindor since her parents' time. Shaking her head, she caught sight of one person she had not wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. He, his wife and his son were standing not far away from the Weasley group, and, remembering what Lucius Malfoy had done to her mother, Ginny quickly sidled behind her aunt, groaning as James came back. She tuned out of the talking and stayed like that for the rest of the day.

**Two years later**

Lily walked happily beside her parents, chocolate eyes shining. The day had come for her to go into Diagon Alley to purchase her own school things! The first place they went to was Flourish and Blotts. There, they bought, among other things, 'A Beginner's Guide to Transformation' and 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. Lily looked at a very bored James and Albus. They seemed to know exactly what was going to happen when. Currently, they were betting on which copy of 'Monster book of Monsters' would get destroyed first. Lily sighed. Only boredom could make them do things with each other WITHOUT arguing. Next, her mother took her to Madam Malkins', who kitted her up with the standard Hogwarts things.

"Best get a cauldron," Her father smiled. He wouldn't let Lily get a silver one, insisting that she shouldn't be an exception just because her father was one of the Three Saviours, but she was pleased with her pewter one and her set of scales. Harry quickly paid for everything and they moved on to Ollivander's.

"So, Dad?" she whispered. "He's back in business? You said he's a little creepy…" Her Dad nodded as she entered the small wand shop.

"Ah, Miss Potter," the frail man inside murmured, fixing his silver, orb-like eyes on her. "I wondered when you'd come." Lily smiled. She liked it when people told her they'd been waiting for her.

"I'd like to buy a-" she began, but Ollivander cut her off.

"A wand… Yes." He started rifling through the boxes. "I think… Yes, that might do it." Lily took the wand her offered her.

"Yew and Unicorn hair, ten inches, rather brittle," he told her. "The wand chooses the wizard, you know, the wand chooses the wizard." Feeling uneasy, the girl raised the wand, only to have it snatched out of her hand by a gleeful Ollivander.

"Not that one, eh? Try this – eleven inches, holly and dragon heartstring, bendy to the last." Lily waved it about, but it was whisked away from her like before.

"Hmm… Maybe this one. Nine and a quarter inches, willow and dragon heartstring, pliable… You look like a dragon heartstring girl." Lily didn't even get a chance to lift the wand this time, as Ollivander was already shaking his head and trying the next one.

"Tricky customer, are you? How about Oak… ten and a half inches, snappy, phoenix feather?" Lily knew it wouldn't be that one; she was right. This time, her fingers only brushed the wood.

"Alright, then… Here's an unusual one. Why not? Your father's wand was unusual… thirteen and three quarter inches, willow and phoenix tail-feather, swishy." Lily doubted it would be the wand for her, but she accepted it anyway. She was surprised when her fingers grew warm and sparks flew out of the end of the wand.

"Yes… I thought so." Ollivander announced softly. Lily paid for her wand quickly and left hastily.

"Lily," Her mother said. "Your father and I were thinking, and we think we should give you a special present… I know you birthday was a while ago, so think of it as a belated present from all of us." The red-head's eyes lit up.

"What? What is it?" she cried excitedly. She felt like there was an enormous, happy balloon inside of her, and it was swelling by the second.

"Well, you have to choose… We're going to get you a pet to bring to Hogwarts." Ginny explained. Lily practically turned Diagon Alley into Marshmallow Alley in excitement.

"YAY!"

**Don't forget to review…**


	2. Once more

**So the second chapter's out… I did a little James POV further down, but that's only for this once. It won't happen again, so…**

Lily looked at every single animal in the shop, finally deciding on a sooty owl. (**Trust me, they exist**!) She had no idea what she was going to name her, however, so decided to simply put it off until she got home. Turning her attention to Albus, the girl realized that the conversation between James and him was getting heated.

"I _DO NOT_ belong in Slytherin, James!" Albus was shouting. "_I DO NOT_! Otherwise… Otherwise the Sorting Hat would have put me in it…" He added, turning slightly red. James was smirking.

"It's been known to be wrong, though, remember Pettigrew?" Lily shuddered at the word. Her father had told the three of them about Peter Pettigrew, perhaps the only Gryffindor wizard who had ever turned to Voldemort. Albus seemed to be having similar thoughts.

"But…" He stammered. "I'm not like that rat… I'm a team chaser!" James laughed, as if that were no great achievement. After all, he was the team captain and the best chaser in the team, and he flew extraordinarily well.

"True…" He conceded eventually. The words sounded utterly careless, as if he didn't really mean what he said. Lily zoned out again as she watched her mother step into the fireplace after a handful of Floo Powder. She followed almost immediately, choking a little. She made it through anyway, however, to her great relief.

Back in her own house, she ran up to her room to find an English-to-Latin dictionary.

James's POV

James sat in his room, fingering the letter that had just arrived. He was sure what it was. The seeker opened it quickly, knowing that it might disappoint him and not wanting the tension build up. He was hoping that it would be from a certain girl in his class, Liza Woodworth. He was also so excited at the thought that he failed to register the not-so-neat handwriting of his best friend Cephius. The letter read

_James,_

_RESCUE ME! Believe me; this is NOT as girlie as it sounds. Ya know how my family's pure-blood? Well, Mum caught me reading that letter from Kate, and she was FURIOUS. Kate's Muggle-born, see, and Mum's one of those, let's say, traditional pure-bloods. Dad agreed, and to top it all off, Lyra happens to have a PURE-BLOOD boyfriend… Shame she's so pretty, she has so much choice. Anyway, Lyra's like Mum and Dad, she thinks us Pure-bloods are better than the rest, and you know how much she hates me. Of COURSE this was the time to mention Luce. So, I repeat, RESCUE ME!_

_See you in Mungo's,_

_Ceph._

James grinned. Cephius was a little over-dramatic, though his parents _WERE_ a little… Contra-Muggles. Trust Ceph to brighten a boring day. He quickly grabbed his quill and started writing back.

Lily's POV

Lily beamed triumphantly. She had finally found a name that seemed to fit.

"Umbra," she murmured, trying the name out. "Shadow." It was perfect. Umbra hooted contentedly. Lily looked at him, a little annoyed by the time it had taken her to find the right name. It had to be nine in the evening now, and they had come back from Diagon Alley at around seven. Lily was not normally a patient person, but she was a perfectionist, and would _NOT_ give up until she had found the right name. Eventually, she had hit upon 'Shadow', and then translated it into Latin to make it sound cooler. She was quite proud of herself for thinking that one up, and couldn't wait to show her family.

Suddenly, she remembered that both Teddy and Victoire were coming to dinner that night, and she decided to show them. A little, half-remembered scrap of the conversation she had not been listening to from two years ago floated across her mind.

_Teddy Lupin! Snogging OUR Victoire!_

Lily grimaced, remembering how she'd reacted then. For a moment, Victoire marrying Teddy didn't seem like such a good idea. She was an Auror, one of the best due to her amazing stealth and wit, and completely in love with Teddy. As proud as Lily was that her cousin (**I don't know what part of the family Victoire is, but I think she's a Weasley**) was working in the ministry, she thought that Teddy would not be her ideal match. The moment passed, however, and she was back to her usual, romantic and slightly crazy self. She flounced down the stairs in a very accurate imitation of her aunt Fleur, which she had learnt from her mother, to show off Umbra.

**~oOo~ A few weeks later ~oOo~**

Lily giggled as she found herself on Platform nine and three quarters once again, this time just about to board the Hogwarts Express. Hugo was right behind her, chuckling at the sight of his uncle Percy in Muggle clothing, and neither child wanted to be the first to show their nerves. Lily was ranting at James that she would NOT become a Slytherin, that she would be a Gryffindor and MUCH braver than he was and that James would have been better off in Slytherin himself, which seemed to offend him deeply, when Ginny nudged her forwards.

"Go, The Express is about to leave!" she told her daughter. "We'll write to you three times a week, if you send the first letter so we can use Umbra!" Lily was pulled into the train by the current of children forcing their way through. She waved goodbye from the door, and then strode down the corridors to find an empty compartment. All of them seemed to be full, so she took one near the end. Inside it were five boys of her age. Two of them lounged confidently in their seats as though they were still at home, one had his nose buried in a book, one was sitting nervously in a corner, eyes darting side to side, and one just hunched up contemptuously, a great feat, looking not so much as if he didn't belong, more like the others didn't.

"Can… Can I sit here?" Lily asked shyly. "All the other compartments are full…" One of the confident boys nodded at her.

"Yeah, 'course!" the other one said. Lily sat down. The conversation started right up again as if nothing had happened.

"So, which houses do we all want to be in?" asked the same boy, who was effortlessly handsome in a slightly rogue way. His friend grinned.

"C'mon, Callum, you should know me by now!" he answered. "Gryffindor, like Harry Potter!" He mimed standing dramatically, wand raised, facing Voldemort. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. The boy with the book asked his question, though.

"You aren't related to the Potter family in any way, are you? It's just that you have the brown eyes and red hair…" he trailed off, shook himself and returned to his book, but Lily could tell he was still listening.

"Yeah," she replied, blushing furiously. "I'm Lily Potter… Why?"

"That's SO cool!" the three boys who had spoken said before returning to their own topic.

"So, which house?"

"Gryffindor, like you," the boy named Callum replied. "Although… Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad. Just not Slytherin, my sister Regina almost got disowned because she turned out to be one. You, Lily?"

Lily considered. She hated to be unoriginal, but she couldn't really lie, so she opted for sarcasm.

"Slytherin," she said in the same tone she had used on Hugo two years ago. Then she relented. "I want to carry on tradition, so Gryffindor." The looks she received indicated that she had to ask someone else, like a chain, so she turned to the boy with the book.

"Um, which house, uh…" she stammered. The boy looked up once more.

"My name's Alex." He explained. "I think I'd like to be in Ravenclaw, seeing as I have more brains than brawn." He was about to pass the chain along when the second boy piped up, smirking slightly in a way that indicated that he knew something she didn't.

"So where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither, bat-brain?" this was directed at the boy who belonged-when-they-didn't. He looked up, sneering.

"The one place where I can avoid YOU." He answered, looking the same way Lily felt about those boys. "Slytherin." All five of the others, including Lily, gasped. Now she sided with the obnoxious boys. The last boy remained silent. An awkward pause descended on the cabin, and Lily didn't know quite what to do. She needn't have worried, though, because, presently, a dimpled old lady came past their door and poked her head in.

"Anything of the trolley, dears?"

**End! Oh, and by 'romantic' I meant that she's always thinking about the romantic side of everything, not that she herself is… You know, like good with guys. That would be a little weird, seeing as she's only eleven. **


	3. Enter Mary

**Sorry for the wait, I'm back now! Hope you like this – I thought it would be a change to reverse certain positions… So… Yeah. This is how a normal human reacts to a 'Sue'.**

Hours later, the sky was slowly darkening from pale azure to an inky, mysterious navy blue, and Lily could tell they were finally reaching Hogwarts. She excused herself and hastily left to find an empty compartment, or at least one full of girls. Presently, she stumbled across exactly what she was looking for.

"Hi," greeted a shy, yet somehow friendly voice from inside. It was definitely female.

"Hi," Lily repeated, slightly more at ease than she had been with the boys. "So… You're a first-year, too, right?" she asked, just to be sure. She glanced up from her feet. The other girl nodded slightly. She was pretty, almost too much so, with toned cheekbones and deep grey eyes. Her auburn hair was long, sleek and shiny and her skin was ivory. Lily felt annoyance flare up inside her. It was just her luck, picking exactly the carriage in which little Miss Perfect was sitting to change away from boys. This was almost as bad.

Surrounding the other girl was a closely bunched group, none as beautiful as their obvious leader. They all glared at her reproachfully, clearly daring her to come closer and threaten their gang.

"Uh… I… Can I sit with you guys for the rest of the trip?" she asked anyway. Jealousy was not about to earn her trouble before school even started, and she had to change into her robes.

"Sure," the group leader smiled, and though the other girls appeared to be unhappy about her decision, they nodded grudgingly. Lily sat gratefully, aware that this girl seemed to be the meaning of beauty and thoroughly irritated about it. She changed quickly, not looking at the others in the compartment. She was sure that she was receiving many hostile glares right at that moment. After all, she told herself, she was not part of this particular group. None of the other girls were beautiful in their own way; they just seemed to enjoy the presence of the other girl, their leader. And Lily could tell they wanted to stay alone with her, to feel pretty. Of COURSE any outside interference was going to remind them that they did not, in fact, have their own little private world. Lily glanced up at the other girl.

"I'm Lily," she stated as confidently as she could. "Lily Potter…" She had expected the reaction from the group – A ripple ran through the room as they all gasped and scurried to make space for her. Miss Perfect's reaction was different.

"Oh – Lily Potter," she replied smoothly. "I'm Serena, Serena Nocturnis." Lily grinned. Finally, she had a name to go with the face she had already grown to associate with annoyance and irritation. An extended hand stretched out, and Lily shook it, a smirk still on her face. The girls clustered around Lily, and Serena looked a little annoyed. Suddenly, questions came at the redhead from all sides.

"What's it like, living with Harry Potter?"

"You must get to play a lot of Quidditch… After all, your dad is famous for that, as well!"

"Do you know anything about the Final Battle?"

"Is Hermione Granger really as good at magic as they say?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Serena Nocturnis screamed. Oddly enough, not a hair was out of place, her cheeks only slightly tinged with pink. Lily took the shocked moment to exit that carriage and move back to the boys.

"Hello again, what took you so long?" The confident boy whose name she didn't know asked her. Lily sighed.

"Changing. And I met a group of girls in one of the compartments." She recited dully. She had no wish to recount everything that had happened. "And I don't know all of your names – If we HAVE to share a compartment, I'd like to be able to call you something other than 'Um...'" The handsome boy, Callum, smirked.

"I'm Callum, that there's Alex… This jerk is Dylan and that boy there's Caine. The snotty Slytherin wannabe's bat-brain." He said. Lily remembered her father telling her about James Potter the first and HIS friends. She remembered the warning that Harry had presented her with, cursed herself for disregarding it.

If history repeats itself… I wish you luck.

The young witch flashed Callum what she hoped was a dazzling smile and spoke as sweetly as she could to mask her disgust.

"Ah. Thank you so much!" The boy did not seem to notice the slight sarcasm Lily had been unable to leave out.

"No probs," he replied, smirking once more. This was getting awfully repetitive. "Anything for a Potter." Lily sighed. She had known she was going to hate this boy. His friend, Dylan, whacked Callum on the shoulder.

"C'mon, dude!" he moaned at the latter. "Give her a chance!" Callum groaned, a slight scowl marring his rogue features. He mumbled something unintelligible to his friend and grinned.

"Godric, you're SO gallant," he said scathingly. The boys howled with laughter. Suddenly, Alex smiled and asked,

"So, did either of you go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes lately?"

"'Course we did!" Dylan cried indignantly. "Why d'you think we have so much luggage!" Lily sat bolt upright. As much as she loved her uncle's shop, it scared her to sit in the same room as at least a trunk's worth of his products. She looked out of the window.

"Um… Guys?" she stated softly. "I think we're here."

~o0O0o~ OUTSIDE ~o0O0o~

Lily listened out for the familiar voice that would greet all first years into Hogwarts, looking around for a massive presence as she did so. She was not disappointed.

"Firs' years this way!" bellowed Hagrid. "Firs' years!" Hagrid was huge; there simply wasn't any other way to describe him. He was the height of two men and the width of around five. "Four to a boat, get in! Hi, Lily!" Lily waved, grinning, and slipped into a boat with three other girls she had seen earlier.

"Um, hi, Lily…" one of them greeted shyly.

"Look, I'm sorry about how Serena reacted to you, it was stupid of us all to anger her," one of the others added. "I'm Abby, by the way. Her twin." Lily regarded this girl. How could they be twins? Whereas Serena was the epitome of beauty, arrogant and pale, this girl was tanned and friendly. She, too, was pretty, but in a more human way. Her eyes were bright green and her hair chestnut brown.

"Hi." The young Potter replied. "Listen, I shouldn't have intruded… I didn't know she'd get so…" Lily broke off, shuddering. "Angry." She finished in a small voice. The last girl shrugged.

"Yeah, we sort of realized how much of a control-freak she was just then. I think we're the only ones who saw that side of her, though," she chuckled. "The others were too amazed to be near her! My name's Cammie, by the way."

The first girl pointed to herself. "My name's Ellie." She declared. Lily looked at them, warmth blossoming within her. She had friends! It didn't matter now that she had made two different groups of enemies on her first day anymore. Somehow, she thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd fit in better than her brothers. But the boat arrived at the castle, nudging gently against the shore of the Lake, and jolted her back to reality. She started as she was greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I can take them. Hello, Miss Potter," She glanced down strictly. "I hope you aren't as much trouble as your father was." Lily giggled as she followed her new friends into the Great Hall.

**See? No flames, constructive criticism only! Reviews…**

**Pineapplegrl77: Thanks! I'll be sure to try to update regularly. :)**

**CouldBe: chappie1} Yeah, thanks! I'll try not to use so many 'Time-gap titles' from now on, KK? Chappie2: Okay.**

**I'd like, maybe, for you people who read and like this story to review it, please? If you like me as an author AT ALL? Or if you just hate it and want to tell me why? Please!**


	4. Sorting and annoying friends

**And, here I am again. Late as always, depressed because of it, but happy with my great hall. And 'orbs' are NOT EYES! That would be creepy… They're glass balls here, crystal balls, that's how the word should be understood below, okay? NOT EYES! Unless you're really into creeping yourself out…**

The Great hall was beautiful. Lily had only ever heard it described, but, looking at it, she decided it was even more wonderful than her brothers had told her. Tonight, the ceiling was littered with stars that glowed and glimmered like a thousand distant orbs of glass, and the blue around them was inky and a little uneven. The candles shed a warm light on the house tables, throwing the places where the shadows still remained into sharp contrast, and the chandeliers glittered as if they, too, were made of stars, or at least tiny diamonds. Lily glanced at her new friends, two of whom seemed just as awestruck as she was. Around her, the other first-years were too frightened to see the glory around them, with the exceptions of Serena Nocturnis, the boys she had met on the train and a few others who seemed to come from pureblood families – not that there _were_ many nowadays.

"Um… Abby, what exactly do we have to do again?" she asked.

"I think we just have to try on the hat." Lily noticed, for the first time, the frayed, tattered, and slightly singed hat at the very front of the Great Hall, where it had been laid on a stool. She remembered her father's tales about the thing, about how it had 'given' him the sword of Godric Gryffindor, about how it had asked for unity among the houses, how it had been set on fire and thrown on to Professor Longbottom's head by Voldemort himself, and at that moment, surrounded by splendour, Lily thought the patched, mutilated, abused hat was the most amazing thing in the hall. Of course, that didn't stop her from resenting it a second later.

"As I call the name of each student, they will come forward to try on the hat. It will sort you into your houses." Professor McGonagall said. Lily realized she had missed the entire song as the headmistress began to call out names.

"Adams, Ellie!" Ellie stepped forwards nervously, sat on the stool, gulped as the strict head teacher placed the hat on her head and stayed there for a moment. The hat opened its mouth and cried,

"RAVENCLAW!" Ellie handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and sprinted to the Ravenclaw table amidst whoops, claps and cheers. Lily stopped listening at the same time as she stopped clapping, and only came to when 'Nocturnis, Abigail' was called forwards. Abby grimaced at the use of her full first name as she sat down. The hat seemed to have no doubts about where to place her.

"Gryffindor!" Abby grinned and strolled to the Gryffindor table, milking the applause.

"Nocturnis, Serena!"

"Ravenclaw!" Ellie grimaced. A while later,

Palencar, Camilla!"

"Sly- Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Lily!" As Lily set the Sorting Hat on her head, it surprised her by saying,

_Another Potter… But slightly different. Your father was easier to place, and HE was very tricky… Hmm… Loyal, brave, cunning, determined, resourceful… Clever, hard-working, but sly… I see… You can be biased… And have a hard time admitting your mistakes… Competitive… Hmm… Well, you seem to have qualities and traits from all houses, but your blood shines through. You could do well in all the houses, but I think I have to place you in… _

"GRYFFINDOR!" Abby whooped as she heard the hat shout, Lily took it off gratefully and strode towards her new house table. She passed Hugo, who looked a little afraid, and sat next to Rose and Abby with Cammie just across from her.

"So, we all made it," Abby commented dramatically. "With the exception of Ellie… I shall remember her…" The three of them laughed.

"Lily!" Rose said, "What exactly did the Hat say to you?" Lily blushed.

"It said I belonged in every house, but Gryffindor suited me best."

"It said I was Gryffindor through and through," Abby grinned proudly.

"It said I was between Gryffindor and… Slytherin, but I told it I wasn't a Slytherin." At this, Abby and Lily both pretended to faint in shock.

As, "Zaire, Melissa," was sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and stood.

"To our new students, welcome. To those who know the castle, welcome back. I wish all of you a good term – but I was asked to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, forbidden, and Fanged Frisbees are banned from the school, as are Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. Thank you, and enjoy the feast." She clapped her hands and food appeared.

"WOW." Even at the Burrow, where Grandma Weasley lived, there had never been such a feast. It was hard to believe this was a SCHOOL, not a buffet restaurant, with all that food, except for the conversation around her. Rose and Scorpius, the two most famous Gryffindors in the school, Lily thought bitterly, were talking about Amortentia, which they would be looking at in Potions next year, studiously avoiding each other's gazes, Cammie was trying to persuade Abby that the Sorting Hat had been WRONG about Slytherin and Ellie had run over from the Ravenclaw table to talk to Hugo. Lily ate with gusto, not talking, not listening. As each plate was scraped clean, the dessert appeared. This time, even Abby ditched Cammie and the others for the treacle pudding, though, over at the Slytherin table, Serena was STILL restraining herself enough to eat delicately and listen to her house mates, most of whom were already in love with her. Lily ate so much she felt she was going to explode, then, when the feast vanished, followed one of the prefects up to the Gryffindor Common Room and flopped into her bed.

Her dreams that night were strange, filled with beautiful, adored princesses who always seemed to do right, annoying handsome boys teasing and annoying her and Slytherins who looked desperate for freedom. She tossed and turned the whole night, and woke the next morning feeling as if she had not slept at all.

~oOo~

Lily wandered aimlessly through the corridors, lost and frustrated. She couldn't find her way into the Great Hall, and she was SURE she had passed the same moving staircase twice. She had tried to keep moving down, but eventually, she had simply started taking the next passage, staircase or door just to find her way to the hall. If she didn't get there in five minutes, she wouldn't have enough time to eat before starting her long trek to lessons. Finally, she stumbled to a halt in front of a staircase pointing downwards, ran down it, and walked through a door into the great hall.

"Hey, Lily," Cammie chuckled, grinning at Abby. "We thought you'd NEVER get here!" Lily pulled a face.

"Bet it took YOU ages as well!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, yeah?"

IT DID NOT TAKE ME THAT LONG!" Cammie yelled, staring daggers into Lily. The redheaded witch smirked.

"Did." With that final word, the three friends managed to eat their breakfast in almost-peace and got to their lessons almost on time.

Well, SOMETHING was bound to go wrong.

**So, how'd you guys like that? I just want to clear some things up…**

**Skaterofthebooks: Thanks! :) Hope you come back!**

**Misc3: Well… I'm not telling you ANYTHING about her love life except that her final love interest will DEFINITELY be an OC. And he will NOT be Dylan, because I think you all see that he's the new James, and that would just be boring. PLEASE COME BACK! **

**Accioawesome: thanks! I'll stop the comments, but if it's not too annoying, I'll leave the ones there… I don't like editing a chapter once it's up. Also, yeah, I got complaints about the change of scene thing… No more of that! :) But… I don't believe that criticism and flames are the same thing: I like constructive criticism, because people tell me what I've done wrong, like you did, and I can work on that. I think flames are BAD because they simply tell you you're not doing well, and offer no particular things you could improve. This advice was REALLY helpful, for instance, but I got this guy on another story of mine who basically told me I was awful and hopeless (Which, by the way, my other readers didn't seem to think). :) **

**HH: Thank you! The nine thing… I guess it was just there to make the point about Albus… I agree about the 'not needing to be there', but I struggle with openings and it seemed to make a good starting point.**

**HH: Well… He's a Slytherin… Whose name we don't know yet… In MY version, Lily doesn't meet the Slytherin until later. To deviate a LITTLE from the actual story of Lily and James.**

**Everybody Review please! This little button REALLY wants attention! But CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY, apart from if there's only good stuff… You can say that ;) I mean, look at what I wrote for Accioawesome – if you want to tell me I'm rubbish, tell me WHY, making it constructive (What I can do to be better) instead of just going 'Sorry, you suck. Not original, no style, no nothing'.**

**BUT CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON! ;) It loves you!**


	5. I'm back!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I ditched you all this long…I've matured a little…well, actually, I think I've gotten yet MORE immature, but I'm not the desperate sucker I used to be, and I'm seriously attempting to finish my stories now, but without rushing. Obviously I'm starting with Arya's Worst Mistake, because that's the first story I ever posted on here (believe me, I'm a creeper in that one), then I think I'll attempt Through a Traitor's Eyes, then…hmm…maybe Twice Now, then An Adventure Of Sorts…  
>Then we'll see how it goes from there.<br>Also, I seem to be a much better writer when paired up with the wonderful CouldBe, who is by the way the most amazing person alive, so check out our joint account, TheErinaceousNihilarians, please! We're almost finished with one of our stories and not such slackers together as apart, so…yeah… XP alrighty then, that's it for the latest author's note! Sorry to all the people I've pissed off!**


End file.
